Rima's Story
by Aly Firefly
Summary: Luca is your average normal ninja, or so she thinks... Little does she know that she has a two half sisters and that Luca isn't even her name. This is her story of what happens when she finds out about her past and the adventures that happen afterwards.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

The Naruto characters are not mine, I do not own them. However, the characters I have created and the plot are owned by Foxie, Rabbie, and Wolf Inc. DO NOT STEAL OUR BABIES!!!!

Okay now that that is straight. Please review. I'm begging thee. Tell me what's wrong so I can fix it. Tell what's right so I can keep doing it. I don't mind flames as long as they tell me what's wrong. Oh, and don't tell me the plot sucks cuz that ain't gonna be fixed.

Okay. I'm done with my postage, so onto the good part.

Foxie, Rabbie, and Wolfie Inc. present:

Section 1: The Start.

The VERY small Hidden Village in the Waves was a secret and floating home to many ninja and wanderlust villagers. Its markets flourished and were bustling with its average morning rush. The river running through the middle of the city was as much in a rush as those whom crossed its banks. The stream streets were as full as usual with tiny cast-off boats attempting to sell extra wares to both shops and the average customer.

A teen of 16 is walking down the said market streets past all kinds of vendors attempting to sell her furniture as well as very delectable and expensive food. She is wearing a black mini tube top with matching disconnected fishnet sleeves and a fishnet shirt that begins where her tube top ends. The fishnet is tucked into a pair of worn and torn blue jeans. She also is being followed by her trusty black-haired friend, Susume.

"Luca! Luca!"

"Huh, what, huh?" Luca said, as she spun on her white tennis shoes, flipping her long white hair over her shoulder.

"Luca! Did you zone out again?" asked Susume, looking at her friend cautiously with her bright green eyes, wondering what the hell was on her mind for her to be zoning out like this.

"Yeah, um, sorry 'bout that. I just can't seem to keep my focus now 'n' days," she told Susume, just totally spacing out all over again. 'Why can't I keep my focus...? This is weird. Maybe I'm sick or something. I should probably go to Raja and see if he's got anything on it...'

"LUCA!!!!" Susume shouted in her ear.

"OW! What?!" the purple-eyed teen replied, rubbing her ears, trying desperately to get the ringing out of them.

"Jeez, Luca. You're completely ignoring me, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, Susume. I don't know what's up with me. I'm going to go see Raja. Maybe I'm sick or something. I don't know..." she said walking off toward the old man's house to see what he had for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Raja's home and clinic was a rickety old hut that shook and moaned with each passing wind. It was threatened to collapse with every storm, but Luca was so zoned out that she nearly passed it without a second thought. Raja, who was sitting on his front porch, noticed this and brought her into the scant shelter of his house.

Raja was an old man and the best, but most shunned, medicine man in the entire village. Luca was one of the few who still went to the old guy for medications and check-ups. This old man treated her with good respect considering she was a Jonin. He understood what it was like to know very little about one self's own past and not knowing where you're from, either. He was also the only person she could rely on to help interpret her weird dreams and random flashbacks.

"So how are you, Luca? Your missions going along well?" Raja asked with his worn down voice, as if he'd been shouting orders for years; it had worn down his voice to permanent hoarseness.

"I think I'm sick or something. I can't seem to focus for the life of me, literally," Luca answered, concerned for once. "I always focus so well, but over the past couple of days I can't seem to keep my mind on a single thing for more than a minute. Krano-sensei must think I'm a twit," she said, starting to cry. "I'm so moody too! Why can't I just be myself?" she asked him as tears came out of her amethyst eyes.

"And I'm having these horrifying flashbacks, ones of blood filled fields, and, as I look at my hands, I see blood, oh the blood… It's everywhere. My nightmares seem to have drawn in my flashbacks as well, and they're steadily getting worse. Do you understand what's wrong with me?"

Raja sighed softly and hugged her. "My poor girl... I wish I could help you, but I have nothing to cure lost focus or nightmares and flashbacks. Ask Krano if you can take a vacation by yourself to another village. It'll do you some good. OH! I know! Go to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They need some help there anyways, and it'll be good for you! And isn't it about time you head there anyways? You've got a challenge for you since you defeated the last tournament leader six months ago. A new tournament is coming up with the new Chonin exams, and you've been invited to fight the winner of the tournament," Raja said and looked at the crying girl. "Maybe you'll find out more about yourself while you're there. Maybe you'll just have some fun and see new places and make some new friends. I just know you'll enjoy it."


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey

Same disclaimer. Same request.

Section 2: The Journey

And so Luca left.

As Luca packed her things and said good-bye to everyone, she thought upon where she was going. She had a letter that would allow her to be accepted into the village and work there for pay, but that didn't mean that she would be accepted by those she worked with. She would be viewed with disdain and hatred, merely because she wasn't from that village. She still wouldn't get away from that feeling of being pushed away.

As Luca walked out of the village, she heard all the parents in the village whisper behind her. They were glad she was leaving. They would be safer if she weren't there. They all thought that, except the ninjas who were in her class. They knew that the village would be more susceptible to attack when she left. She was the strongest ninja in the village, and that scared most people, but those who had taken classes with her knew that her power was all about control, and she was a control freak when it came to her powers.

Even so, when the children she watched after on off days came running up to her to say good-bye and wish her well, their parents pulled them inside, as they always would.

Luca walked calmly through the countryside by herself, glad to be by herself for the first time in months. She felt open but empty. She walked down the road away from her home but not her place of birth.

Luca was not born in the village. She had no parents to speak of, no parents to complain about. The story in the village was that she had wandered into the Haroukage's office through a secret passage that lead to some of the other villages. The Haroukage had taken her in, saying she was the daughter of a certain village's leader. She would never tell anyone who, but plenty suspected.

She stopped every night in a new spot, but never in a town, not while she was in the Country of the Waves. Everyone knew her there; they knew her story and feared her.

Whenever and wherever she stopped, she danced. She danced off her aggression, hearing the leaves rustle around her, the wind blow through her, the water move beneath her, and the fire burn within her.

Sometimes, people would stop and stare. They would watch her. They would leave her money, thinking she was merely some traveling performer. They would leave incense, thinking she was a goddess, descended from the heavens. But those who stopped and stared never looked at her as a demon, only as a girl, or a performer, or a goddess, or all the above. They didn't judge, only admired.

When Luca finally reached the Great Naruto Bridge, she was hungry. She hadn't bothered to stop in the passing towns to buy food, even though now she had plenty of money. She knew she would be given the worst of the worst, so she had passed by all the towns and stayed hungry, simply moving as fast as she could.

As Luca walked across the bridge, she saw a plaque dedicating the bridge to a ninja group in the Leaf Village. She was glad she was going to a village that had some nice people. She continued working her way across the bridge.

Soon she would be able to walk through villages without being stared at or getting children yanked from under her hands. She would be able to buy food without being given the dregs. She would be given the respect she deserved, or so she hoped, in the village instead of being treated with disdain and hate. Within a day or two she would be there.


	3. Chapter 3: In the Leaf Village

Section 3: In the Village Hidden in the Leaves

As Luca walked into the village, she noticed the total devastation.

'Great, looks like I'll be working after all,' she thought.

"Excuse me, miss. No one's allowed in the village right now," a man with a bandage over his nose said solemnly.

Already pissed off by the fact that she wouldn't have the vacation she wanted, she glared icily at him. "Excuse me if I have orders from the Haroukage that I have to help the Hokage in whatever way I can! So move aside and let me in!"

She felt something cold press against her throat. "Go home, little girl." In an instant, she let the blade cut her neck and blood poured out from her. "Silly little flabbergasting git! You slit your own throat!"

She pulled all the water from the blood and used it to knock the kunai away and freeze his arms and legs with ice.

"Don't mess with me. I came to challenge the top finisher from the Chunin Exam tournament a year ago and I'm supposed to challenge the one from this year. I'm annoyed enough about having to have to actually do something other than relax while I'm here and the fact that you're getting in my way is only pissing me off further," she said, easily pulling the wound off her skin like it was an annoying piece of paper that had gotten stuck to her.

"Sorry, miss, but the Chunin Exams are over. It was interrupted by an attack."

"An attack? Take me to the Hokage."

"...He's... dead."

'What? Grrrr... Just great,' she thought. "Then take me to whoever is in charge."

"I need your admission scroll please," said a guy somewhere behind her.

"Oh! Of course," she pulled off her backpack and opened a side pocket and fished it out. She quickly tossed it to him looking straight at his only showing eye.

He was middle aged with white hair and a mask covering half his face. His head band fell over one eye. As he looked at the scroll, making sure of its authenticity a young man came up behind him.

The young man wore his blue-black hair spiky with a Kohana headband across his forehead. His open neck collared shirt and shorts were black and he had bandages wrapped around his hand and thighs. There were black snappables covered them mostly up as well as silver elbow braces. He also had blue eyes like the bottom of an abyss so deep that you might fall forever within them.

"Quit reading over my shoulder, Sasuke. It's rude, especially to this young lady. So you're Maiko?"

Still lost in thought over the Hokage's death, she didn't even realize he was talking to her until he said one of her many aliases.

"Yes. I am Maiko, and who might you be?"

"I am Kakashi and this is my student Sasuke, part of Team 7. If I heard right from The Counsel, you'll be helping rebuild and protect the village. Sasuke and you will be in the same apartment complex. It took a little damage, but, from what I hear, you should be able to fix it up pretty quickly. You'll also be co-leader of Team 7, if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure, why not," she said without even realizing what he was saying. 'Kakashi, Kakashi, where the hell have I heard that name before.' "Oh, wait. So you know Raja?"

"Yeah I do. How is the old fart by the way?"

"He's fine but… um… so how do I get to this apartment of mine anyways?"

He started rattling off directions and she somehow was not taking in a word of what he said.

Sasuke noticed this and quickly jumped to action. "I'll show you the way so you don't get lost. I'm sure you've got other things to do, Kakashi. Anyways, it's this way." He started walking off and she followed him.

* * *

The apartment he led her to was not far from the construction site. It was small but had the essentials. It had a bathroom, a bedroom, closet, and a kitchen connected together by a little living room. It was altogether void of furniture, but she would have asked for it no other way.

"Need help unpacking?" Sasuke asked as a blond haired, fair skinned boy with whisker like scars on his cheeks softly snuck up behind him.

"Sure, why not? I could use the hands." She shrugged off her backpack and slowly unzipped it while saying, "You might want to back up a little."

He looked at her quizzically, and then took a couple of steps back, bumping into the blond boy. "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Hey! I heard there was someone new in the village so I came to investigate. There aren't often new people moving in here," said the teen named Naruto.

"Watch out," she said as she carefully opened the bag. Suddenly, there was an explosion of chakra and stuff started coming out. "Stay away from the little black, purple, and blue bags. Other than that everything you can move, except the red boxes..."

"What's in those bags? And what's up with the red boxes?" Naruto asked, curious.

"Clothes and weapons mostly. The red boxes are... heavy. If I wanted to move them, it would take the strength of an elephant to carry them."

"So... what's your name anyway?" Naruto asked as he picked up a futon.

"Maiko. And before you ask I'm from the Secret Village Hidden amongst the Waves."

"Where's that?" Sasuke inquired. "I've never heard of it before."

"Not many have. That's why it's called the _Secret_ Village Hidden amongst the Waves. As for its location, it depends on where we feel like going that day. Sometimes we're by the Land of Waves, sometimes we're off the coast of the Land of Fire. Let's see where we are today..." she said, pulling out a compass and setting it on the attached map as they took a quick break and ate some onigiri. "It looks like we're off the coast of the Land of Waves... Anyways, we're almost done," she said, looking at the only thing left, the red boxes.

She walked casually over to the red boxes and began working on the ties and when they were all done. Pop They disappeared, the red boxes and their ties.

"Huh? Why'd you carry the boxes?" Naruto questioned.

"Because they held everything else. Right?" Sasuke answered.

"That's right. They keep everything else from getting wet or damaged while in my bag," she said as she picked up the blue and purple bags and tossed them into the closet. She then picked up the 2 black bags and shoved them into her backpack.

"Thank you so much. I appreciate your help," Luca said, happy that someone was being nice to her.

"No problem, you're new here, and likely to be around for a while. Might as well get to know you," Sasuke replied with a small smile.

Naruto gave her a thumbs-up and said as he went out the door, "Hope to see you around!"

"Yeah... You too." Luca replied thoughtfully.


End file.
